Graduation
by Blodigealach
Summary: Teikoku Trio akhirnya lulus SMA, dan Karin akan menempuh jalan yang berbeda dari Yamato dan Taka. Apakah ini berarti perpisahan? Untuk Eyeshield 21 Award, Month December : Happy Ever After.


Series: Eyeshield 21  
Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata  
Characters: Teikoku Trio (Yamato Takeru, Honjo Taka, Koizumi Karin)  
Note: Setelah Oktober ga jadi daftar gara-gara kebentur UTS, November juga ga jadi gara-gara kebentur tugas, akhirnya Desember jadi juga daftar TT^TT Untuk Eyeshield 21 Award, Month December : Happy Ever After meski _setting_-nya bukan di bulan Desember *plak* R&R Please, and don't like don't read!

* * *

**Graduation**

Bunga sakura menyambut kedatangan mereka di sekolah itu, bunga sakura juga yang mengantarkan kepergian mereka dari sekolah itu. Tak terasa sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk lulus dan masuk kuliah, padahal rasanya baru kemarin mereka menginjakkan kaki di akademi tersebut, penuh dengan harapan dan cita-cita.

"Dengan ini, Christmas Bowl sudah tidak lagi menjadi beban pikiran kita, ya…" celetuk Yamato setelah upacara kelulusan selesai. Ia berdiri di samping lapangan Amefuto Akademi Teikoku, ditemani 2 sahabat terbaiknya, Taka dan Karin. Ketiganya menatap lapangan itu dengan tatapan yang tak tergambarkan. Rasanya seperti semua emosi yang pernah mereka rasakan di atas lapangan tercampur aduk dan dipancarkan lewat tatapan itu.

"Bukan berarti kita berhenti berjuang. Target kita berikutnya adalah Rice Bowl," tambah Taka, yang hari itu tampak agak berbeda tanpa keberadaan buku di tangannya. Tatapannya pun tidak sedingin dan sedatar biasanya. Bahkan untuk seorang pemuda stoic seperti dirinya, lapangan itu memberi banyak kenangan berharga.

Karin, yang biasanya diam dan takut melakukan hampir semua hal, melangkah turun ke lapangan dengan langkah mantap. Ia berhenti di tepi lapangan, memandang hamparan rumput hijau tempat ia biasa berdiri dan langit biru yang biasa ia pandang saat melemparkan bola. Masa-masa yang menegangkan, tapi juga menyenangkan. "Aku… Yamato-kun dan Taka-kun mungkin akan kecewa padaku, tapi… Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan bermain Amefuto lagi," kata Karin tanpa memandang kedua pemuda itu, yang tampaknya juga tidak kaget mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Coba kutebak, pasti Karin-chan akan memulai debutnya sebagai mangaka," kata Yamato sambil tersenyum lebar. Karin berbalik dan tersenyum simpul. Ia tampak bahagia, tapi seperti ada yang hilang dari senyumnya itu. Rasanya seperti ada hal berharga yang akan ia tinggalkan begitu saja di atas lapangan itu.

"Aku tidak kecewa, kok. Aku malah bangga, akhirnya Karin-chan bisa meraih mimpinya dari dulu. Justru aku yang mau minta maaf karena sudah memaksamu masuk klub Amefuto dulu," tambah Yamato sambil ikut turun ke lapangan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Karin, tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat atas debutmu," tambahnya singkat.

Karin tersenyum lebar, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena terharu. Ia lalu menyambut uluran tangan Yamato, menjabatnya lembut. "Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

"Ayo pulang, Yamato. Kalau kita tidak berkemas sekarang, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta ke Tokyo," kata Taka dengan suara agak keras supaya bisa didengar Yamato yang ada di lapangan sana. Yamato langsung menengok ke arah Taka dengan wajah super kaget.

"Eh? Taka, kamu enggak mau mengucapkan selamat jalan dulu ke Karin-chan, mengadakan pesta kecil atau apa 'gitu?" tanya Yamato kaget. Ia tahu Taka memang dingin, tapi ia tidak menyangka Taka bisa sedingin itu. Karin saja sampai terkejut mendengar ucpan Taka yang terasa begitu kejam dan menusuk. Kedengarannya seperti ia tidak akan merindukan Karin atau semacamnya.

Taka menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri dan berkata, "Salam perpisahan? Jangan konyol. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa selama kita masih bisa berdiri di atas lapangan Amefuto, tidak ada yang namanya perpisahan."

Yamato dan Karin hanya bisa menatap Taka dengan tatapan heran. "Apa maksudmu, Taka? Bukankah Karin-chan sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak akan bermain Amefuto lagi?" tanya Yamato. Taka hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memutar bola matanya, membuat Yamato merasa menyesal sudah bertanya karena malah membuatnya kelihatan bodoh di mata Taka.

"Tidak lagi bermain bukan berarti benar-benar berhenti dari Amefuto. Lihat saja, suatu hari nanti, Karin pasti akan muncul di lapangan Amefuto meski hanya untuk menonton," jawab Taka dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Ia lalu menunjukkan senyumnya, yang paling jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang namanya 'perpisahan' dalam kamus persahabatan. Yang ada hanya 'tidak dapat bertemu untuk sementara waktu'," tambahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Yamato tertawa pelan, merasa bodoh karena sudah berpikir macam-macam seputar perpisahan. "Taka benar. Tidak ada yang namanya 'perpisahan' di antara kita bertiga," kata Yamato sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi di lapangan Amefuto, Karin-chan! Kami pergi duluan, ada kereta yang harus kami kejar," tambah Yamato sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Karin sebelum berlari ke arah Taka.

"Kalau kamu mau mencari kami, kami ada di Universitas Saikyou. Oh ya, kami tunggu manga debutmu, sampai jumpa lagi," tambah Taka.

"Oke, mungkin aku akan berkunjung sesekali. Sampai jumpa lagi!" balas Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua pemuda itu, yang membalas lambaian tangannya sebelum berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, mengepak barang mereka dan mengejar kereta yang menuju Tokyo, mengejar mimpi mereka.

Karin memandang lagi hamparan rumput dan langit biru yang ada di hadapannya, lapangan Amefuto yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan penuh harapan dan cita-cita, sama seperti waktu ia pertama menjejakkan kakinya di akademi itu.

Ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan mereka, dan awal dari perjalanan yang baru.


End file.
